A Father for Christmas
by PhantomxK
Summary: I have always wanted to meet my father so I hope Santa can bring him. But I wonder if Father will fit under the tree.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there all after being on here for so long I decided to post something other then a poem. I own nothing Kuroshitsuji related I own only my OC and the idea for this story. I do hope you enjoy this for the season. Let the story begin. **  
_

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_I want my Dad for Christmas. He does not know about me which is why this is gift will be hard. I even went so far to wish upon a falling star. He is really tall. The Undertaker says As tall as the tallest tree that sits in the graveyard. With black hair his hair is so black that the night sky is put to eyes are red and Grell said they are as red as the flame that burns as I write. He serves an earl who has a bad temper nut the earl has my Father so I guess I cannot be naughty. Santa I really want my Daddy So please can you make it happen? You have twenty one days Santa I will be counting. _

_My name is Cecilia Michaelis_

_And I want my Dad for Christmas. _

_P.S. He is a demon _

The small black haired girl smirked as she hops off her stool in the back where the Undertaker had been keeping her after escaping her mother. Cecilia could hardly believe it had been a month since she had killed her mother and began her search for her father. The only Father she had. She used a crutch to balance herself as she made her way to the front of the store where she heard Grell and the undertaker talking. She rolled her eyes as he went into the obsession about her father. Obviously if she was there the red cladded male had no chance. Silently the broken girl made her way over to the red head and hit him in the back.

"Why you ungrateful little brat you better not have left any markings on my new coat I just got it cleaned for Bassy!" he hissed when a letter was shoved on his face.

"Take that to Santa" she said to him as Grell took it and she wander away.

The Undertaker laughed at the man "I wonder what a little demon child could want for Christmas" he said.

"Who knows I'll give it too Bassy and maybe the Brat will be able to give her some toys and such for Christmas" he said to him as he sighed. "What a bother sometimes the female brat is worse then Will" Grell grumbled looking at the letter as he made his way out the door to the Phantomhive Manor. When he saw Sebastian he was serving the Earl his tea. "Oh Bassy you are so editable let's kiss under the mistletoe" he shout going to kiss him but Sebastian punched him as the letter fell out of Grell's pocket.

"What is it?" Ciel asked as he looked at his butler rather annoyed as Grell stood up annoyed himself.

"A little girl's letter to Santa I thought if she want a toy or something you would have in you to give her something" he said poking Ciel chest who growled. Sebastian stood there reading the letter.

"Our apologies Grell but what she is asking for you can't by in the store." He said showing the two the letter. After reading it Grell broke down in to tears as Ciel stood ripping the letter to shreds and throwing it in the fire place.

"You have twenty-one days Sebastian" Ciel smirked "Surely it will be an easy task.

"Why certainly what kind of Santa would I be if I could not do this much for a child." Sebastian smirked at him his eyes glowing the demonic pink.

And so the count-down began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the two followers and four people that gave me feedback here and off cite here is chapter 2. Once again, I own nothing only Cecilia and the plot. **

Three days had passed and there was still no word that Santa had gotten her letter. Cecilia sighed as she sat there in the back polishing a skull and fixing the dress of a mother that died in childbirth. The girl was positive that Grell had gotten the address wrong and she had beaten him up for not sending it to the right place. Speaking of the red head male he was due back to yell at the undertaker for not returning the books of people. Good that meant she could yell at him again. The girl walked out in to the shop but she only caught a glimpse of a man in red and white dropping off a letter. She ran to the door quickly but when she looked out no one was there. The harsh winter wind caused her to shiver as she pick the letters up and was happy to see one with her name on it. Cecilia red eyes widen as it was address to her. Her name was written beautifully across they page as she smiled running to her room.

Sebastian smirked at the child's reaction to the letter as he watch the girl read it again and again soon he would be able to actually have her with him at the manor but first he had another matter to deal with. His eyes glowed as he began to head to the place where her mother lived he smirked as he walked in and down to the basement and there the mother was tied up in the same spot she had tied their daughter.

"Hello Mage Azul. I would say it's a pleasure but after what you have done the pleasure shall be mine" he smirked.

The pale brown hair woman growled "So the damn bitch could not kill so you're here to finish your spawns job how touching I should have killed the worthless piece of shit when I had the chance" she said coughing.

Sebastian glared as he step on her stomach right where Cecilia had stabbed her and rubbed it causing the woman to scream "Im back on earth now and trust me you will wish you were dead when Christmas comes around because I'm going to teach her how to take souls and yours will be the first." He said as he sent the woman back letting her relieve all the pain she had put Cecilia through making sure no one would hear her scream.

He made his way back to the Undertaker's shop as he sat watching as Cecilia read the letter out loud to the Undertaker as he help the excited girl get ready for bed after he had given her something to eat. Sebastian could not help but chuckled as he had another gift for his daughter once she fell asleep.

Dear Cecilia,

This is a big gift that you are asking for and I would like to know what else would you like for Christmas besides your father. I will not disappoint you but surely, you need something else. I have spoken to your father and he has been inform about you and he is more the happy to be your present but we have to make sure that he does not find you so if he stops by you must not greet him.

S.C.

P.S. I give presents to good demons too.

Sebastian smiled as he daughter laid her head down that night to go to sleep clutching the letter close to her chest as she fell into a deep sleep. He snuck back in to the bedroom and sat a stuff Phantomhive cat next to her it was one of a kind animal that had yet to hit the market and never would. She smiled as she snuggled into her pillow dreaming of Christmas that was only eighteen days away.

"Happy Birthday my child only eighteen more days and counting." He whispered to her kissing before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Cecilia and this idea thank you for those that have stuck with this story at this moment I am debating on having an M rated fic of Cecilia going back to her mother to kill her. **

She never let the cat out of her arms it was always with her the Undertaker had never seen the girl this happy in her life. Her birthday had passed but now she was worried William or Willy as she called him had come to visit her the day after. They began to talk about Santa and she even should the stoic death god her cat. He had laughed at her saying that Santa did not give gifts to kids on their birthdays and there would be no way to confirm that the man he brings would be her father.

Ever since talking with Willy she was worried that since she had already gotten a gift early that her father would not be here on Christmas. Cecilia sat down at her desk looking at her cat "Maybe I should write back to Santa and ask if this means he will not be giving me Dad for Christmas this year. " she said to the stuff toy as she moved to her bed hugging it in her chest sighing. As she got her writing supplies from the night stand and began to write the letter back to Santa.

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you so much for Belz I love him so much and I do not want to lose him. However, I'm now worried Willy said that you aren't real and that you never give kids presents on their birthday. I thought it was because I was not human but Willy said that I was being stupid. Please Santa I really really want my dad for Christmas. The Undertaker is great but I sit by the window and watch as other kids play with their parents and how they are hugged and I want to know what that feels like._

_Please Santa I really do believe in you are real so just give me my Father for Christmas. There are only a few days left. _

_Cecilia M. _

A few stray tears few from her eyes as it hit the page she sniffled softly as she closed the letter and sealed it with a stamp that Will had given her for her Birthday. As she whimpered looking at the letter as she put Santa's name on the front. Suddenly she was grab from behind and tossed gently in the air.

"Come now why such a long face and tears?" Grell smiled as he cleaned her face off. "Red is not your color like this deary."

"Willy said that Santa is not real and that I'm being stupid if I think that I can get a father for Christmas" Cecilia said as she looked at the red head.

"Well Will is such a spoil sport come on now you and I are going out shopping?" he said with a smile on his face. This had become Grell's favorite form of payback for the demonling.

"Shopping! But But Why I have kick, stab, hung, shot, rip, destroy, or ruin anything of yours since the beginning of December!" she said wiggling.

"Oh Come now it is not that bad besides we have been invited to the Phantomhive's Christmas party and deary you need new clothes." He smirked setting her down and taking the letter "Now go and get cleaned up and I'll deliver this little guy." He said running off through the window.

"You could have at least shut the window" she said as she shut it and did what she was told.

Grell growled out of all the things he hated seeing that child cried mostly because when she did she would lock herself away and not come out for days. He quickly made his way to see the brat and Sebastian as he went through the window.

"Do you not know how to use a door Grell?" Ciel asked rather angry about being interrupted while he was being served tea.

"Oh Can it brat. Sebastian has trouble" The red head said handing the letter over to Sebastian. "Will came to drag me back and the man practically told her that Sebastian was not going to pay her any mind."

Ciel rolled his eyes "So take her into town and show her that he does there has to be someone dressed up like the man even Sebastian could pull it off. Come on Sebastian you want to help her don't you"

"My Lord you do not mean?"

"There will be no pictures of this day for the record. I am the owner of a toy company if I can't make a child happy what kind of business man would I be."

**If someone can guess what Ciel is talking about I will put in a character of your making in the next story if not I will add in someone is she approves. **


	4. Chapter 4

**To those of you who guess correctly congratulation we had four winners they know who they are and who their characters are. I would like to say I do not own any of their characters or any of the black Butler characters. Too NO MORE I dedicated this chapter to you because you did not have the balls to put your actual username to let me read your fanfiction. **

Cecilia sighed as she moved with Grell through the crowds of people in the streets of London. Now she remember why she hated this time of the year so much. There were way too many people running about as homeless kids struggled to stay warm in makeshift homes. Not one-person or thing stop to give them the time of day not even Grell would let her out of his neon green sight long enough to for her to take care of the children in the gutter.

They moved from shop to shop and so far nothing had pleased the girl or her escort as the moved, through the shops she sighed as she looked around as she was getting rather tired of walking and she was hungry as well. "Grell can we stop and get something to eat I'm getting hungry" she said as he led her to a bench.

"Alright maybe I can find something by myself while you are eating you are such a picky person when it comes to shopping brat" Grell groan as he forgot that the girl had to eat as well. The red headed male looked at his pocket watch he had to say they were early and he wonder if that would be a problem for Sebastian and the Earl brat.

Grell went off and went and saw everything that Sebastian had gotten the girl to wear and was giving it to the Undertaker to take back to the shop he was already half dressed as the Earl was sitting there in an elf costume and a wig so that now one would recognize him.

"Grell you are early that's rather surprising" The Earl said mumbling under his breath clearly pissed that he had been dragged into this thing.

"And your one miserable elf" Grell glared back at him. "Anyways she had her eye on the dress you picked out but did not try it on after seeing the price." He shrugged.

Sebastian sighed at Grell he knew he should have just the Undertaker do it but he would scare too many children away. "Well then shall we begin the show" he smirked

Cecilia sighed as she sat there suddenly she got up and began to look around and saw a group of children gather around the center of a toy shot. She walked over as she looked in to the crowd she try to peer over the other children's heads as she was shoved back into another girl. Cecilia winced as she turned to help the girl. The girl was slightly taller the five feet she had dark black hair that look to be as if it had been cut short with a knife she seemed so fairy like but a glimpse of her soul said she was nothing but an ordinary human.

"I'm sorry I did not hurt you did I" she asked her helping her off suddenly Cecilia was pushed this time it was on purpose. Cecilia turn to address the person that pushed her. This girl was around 14 or 15 she was wear a dirty red dress that was frayed at the edges. Her red hair went to her shoulders and she could see some scaring on the girl's neck.

"It's okay I'm Pandora Lockheart and this is Akane" The pixi like girl said to her.

"Cecilia. What is going on?" she asked looking back at the girls.

"You mean you don't know what are you sheltered or something? They have Santa in there Im gonna ask for a new dress" Akane said to her.

Cecilia looked at her sadly "Will said that Santa does not exist"

Pandora and Akane looked confused "But he is right in there come on" Akane dragged her in and sure enough there was an old man sitting laughing and giving the kids gift.

Cecilia sighed, "Will was right that is just an officers from Scotland Yard." She said looking down as she walked down the street. She began to cry, "I just wanted my father," she said sitting down to cry by herself.

Ciel growled as he watched the girl leave it was true the man in the shop was a yardie but she was not supposed to just leave. He went after and growled when he saw her crying he hated to deal with crying kids. Even though she was only a year younger than he was he took in a breath and moved to her.

"Hey what are you crying for Santa does not like girls crying" he said to her faking a smile.

"What are you supposed to be sprits and leprechauns are not until March" she said sniffling

"I'm an elf now get up" he said yanking her up trying not make eye contact.

"You are not a happy elf," she grumble.

Ciel led her to an empty toy store then let go as he ran ahead he smirked as he nodded to Grell who took control throwing on the lights showing the shelves lined with toys. Cecilia eyes widen as she looked around

Suddenly the smell of cookies made their way to her nose as she ran after it panting she looked at the cookies and walked closer seeing one point to the right. She looked and drop the cookie in the shadows she saw a tall man in huge Christmas robes he held out a letter for her to take. Her feet tap against the hard wood of the store as she walked towards him. The second she touched the letter he was gone as he had never been there but the smell of cookies and the letter were still in her hand.

Grell called and she quickly ran back as he smirked saying they were heading home still stun she did not question how he found her as they made their way back to the Undertaker's shop. She ran to her room and quickly open her letter.

_Sometimes you just need to believe in you heart you will have your father for Christmas do not lose faith just yet._

_S.C._

_P.S. _

"_Seven more days"_ Cecilia smiled at the short letter, she could not be any happier.

**Ciousk and Athena11231 I am sorry as hell if I screwed up your characters. I should have the next chapter up by Thursday it depends on how well I feel after seeing my grades for the semester. **


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back for chapter 5 of the story this time we will be having a good friend of mine have one of her characters. Purpledragon6 has two characters that will be used but for the story but for this chapter it will be her demon. I own nothing but Cecilia and the idea for this story. **

Sebastian sat over her room smirking only five more days until he would be able to have his daughter at the manor. A demon might not show emotion often to humans but when it came to their young, they let primal instincts take over and would do anything to protect them. Suddenly the soft tapping of heels next to him could be heard.

"I find it slightly amusing that you can play the role of Santa, Butler, and soon to be Father Sebastian. Why I do not think of have ever seen you so smitten before" A female's voice said from behind. He knew the voice all too well as he sighed.

"See that your Russian accent is slightly lighter since the last time we met Demon of Spite or should I say Shellobeth? Did you finally get bored with that girl you had following you around pretending she was your daughter?" He chuckled standing up to look at the woman her long blonde had been replaced by black hair after the change but still she was one women that he had to admit he regret letting go.

"I go by Raven now you pathetic excuse for a man. As for the comment about Marissa I'll let it slide because I have news for you. " she said smirking as Sebastian grew closer. Raven moved around to slip down into Cecilia room and smiled.

"My she looks just like you poor thing" she said stroking Cecilia hair and pushing a few strands away.

"Do not touch her Raven-"

"Or you'll what? You Sebastian you are under close eye now by the Demon courts below" she said as she laid a pair of black lace gloves for the girl to wear smirking.

"What for I have done nothing out of my contract"

"With that boy no but with your daughter… Let's just say they do not approve of your methods."

"So why are you here?" he asked her as he went to move her away from his daughter as she rolled over both Demon's tensed as the Undertaker walked in and covered her.

"Ahh~ Raven nice to see again but if you two must bicker like a married couple do it downstairs hehehe~" The Undertaker ushered them out as the all gathered around for a drink downstairs.

"I am here to meet my new ward should the Demon courts deem you unfit. Plus I want to see the look on your face when I take the last good thing you have from you." Raven smirked at him as Sebastian growled at her.

"I will not be losing my daughter or have you even thought of what that would do to her?" He asked this is one thing he hated about Demon court or was it the reason why he dislike Raven he did not know.

"She would lose all her memory of you and they would be replaced." She sighed as suddenly a creak could be heard from above.

"Undertaker?" Cecilia sleepy voice rang out as she walked down holding the cat Sebastian had given her. The Undertaker walked over to her. "The shadows came back again they say Santa would not keep his promise" she said as the Undertaker picked her up and took her back up the steps. Sebastian and Raven made their escape silently and quickly as they moved back to the roof to listen to the girl talk.

"I will get my Father for Christmas right I did everything I was told" she whispered to him.

"Are you forgetting to believe in him again now get some rest you have packing to do for your stay at the Phantomhive's." he said sitting there watching the girl curl up.

"I talked to Ciel's parents they miss him but they are proud of how strong he is" she said as she began to fall back to sleep. "I hope my father will be proud." She whispered before falling to sleep.

Sebastian sighed as he shook his head "I'm sorry Raven but I will not let you take her from me" he told the demon heading to the manor as Raven followed.

"You really do want your daughter back? Why now through you could have taken her with you the night she was born under demon law instead you left her abandon her to be torture by that Witch?" Raven glared her Russian accent becoming heavier.

"I honestly thought that the woman would take care of her I saw the plans for the baby how she acted and excited. It never crossed my mind that she would be that resentful towards the girl." He said to her.

"So the Great Butler made a mistake" She smirked

"And I'm going to fix it Shellobeth." He said disappearing

"Urgh! Raven! Вы проклятый демон, я не могу ждать, чтобы у вас гнить в аду снова! "(you damn demon I cannot wait to have you rotting in hell again!") She sighed as she went back to hell and reported to the court as she went and found Marissa asleep and looked down. "Even being the Demon of Spite even I cannot stomach taking the girl must be growing soft." She smirked.

Cecilia yawned as she woke up and walked over to the calendar and smiled at it "Five more days five more days!" she smiled as she jumped her excitement grew with each passing day along with her fear.

**That's it for this chapter I will either update Sunday or late Saturday the Christmas eve Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that it is not Christmas eve yet but with my father, sister, and I acting like Brad, Finny, and Mey-rin. I thought it would be better to post the chapter now and if I'm lucky you all might wake up on Christmas to the last chapter of the story. I own nothing at all I own Cecilia and that is it.**

Cecilia yawned as she shifted in her bed she had not been sleeping at all ever since her last letter she had seen the Earl in the shop causing her to stay in her room and watching him and his butler from a far. Lately there have been a lot more children coming in to the shop and that scared her. The Yard had even began to question her and she did not like it. The Undertaker scare them away through and Grell kept her occupy with lessons on how to be a proper lady.

Still something felt wrong with the opening of her door she grabbed a scalpel that she had hidden under her pillow and threw it at the intruder. Cecilia was not one to take chances as she turned and sat up to see Grell looking rather pale. Her eyes travel down to see the she had just barely missed his manly jewels.

"A Lady does not need that any ways" she said to him sighing as she sat up.

"Why have become accustom to your throwing things at me Kid you never actually did damage before." Grell walked over in his hands were two boxes.

Cecilia raised a delicate black brow as she looked at the colorfully wrap paper "What are those?" she asked him as she moved to him her gray night-gown fluttering with her movements as he handed her the boxes.

"There your gifts and you are going to wear tonight to the ball" he smirked

"What Ball?"

"Oh Child you forgot that you will be spending Christmas Eve and Day at the Phantomhive manor?" He said as he made the girl sit down as he began to brush through her hair. He watched as her eyes widen in fear.

"But if I am with the Phantomhives how will I know if I get my father for Christmas" she said as she looked at him "I don't want to go tonight" she looked down. Grell began to panic and then got an idea.

"My dear it's Santa Claus he know where every child is. Now not another peep we have to get your ready." He said as he pointed her to the bathroom.

Cecilia sighed as she sank into the water and shivered why was she now so scared about meeting her father it was not like he was going to eat her. She sighed as she got her bath, changed into clean undergarments, and let Grell do her hair and little make-up. That is when Grell had her open the first box. Inside laid a stunning silk crimson ribbon that Grell took and tie it in a bow in her black hair. The next thing in the box was a choker it was a black ribbon with a small red stone that seem to have fire within it Grell squeal and ran to find earrings that would accent the necklace. The last object that was in the box was a mask. It was a stunning it was blood red with black lace as she was confused.

"Grell why is there a mask in the box?" she asked him softly looking at the mask it studying it.

"Oh I forgot to tell you it's masquerade" he said excited as he danced around going on and on about how amazing the place would be. As he went on about the party she turned to the last box and open and her eyes widen at how stunning it was she smiled it had been the dress the one she had love at the store. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the dark fabric it was so stunning she actually couldn't wait for night to fall.

The rest of her time with Grell was long as she arrived at the Manor her eyes were wide never had she had seen more beautiful decorations. She smiled as she watch the Earl refuse to dance and she was not one for dancing. Cecilia could dance mind you she just rather watch the people.

"I bet you are happy I'm Marissa." She heard someone say that too her she turned her head to look at a girl wearing a green dress that was rather frayed as she looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Cecilia asked her she could feel a dark aura coming from the girl as she backed away and went to find Grell.

"But you know he abandon you." Marissa smirked following her.

"Who?" she said to her softly looking at her as she kept moving.

"Your Father. He knew he has known about you for a few months now"

"Stop" Cecilia whispered as she walked faster the blood rushing through as she left the party room.

"He left you with that woman he doesn't care" she said as her voice echoed as Cecilia ran faster.

"Shut up." Cecilia growled as she kept running down the halls as all the lights went out. She ran faster as childlike laughter followed her she whimpered to herself as she ran into a bedroom. She fell to the ground crying. "I want to go home" she whispered as she sat there as a grandfather clock chimed twelve.

"But then you would miss getting your present" a voice said.

* * *

**That is it for the Christmas Eve chapter I hope you all have a merry Christmas after a Father for Christmas ends I think I will just put up some poems or stuff of Cecilia not sure y****et. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is the last chapter I Own nothing and I am actually slightly happy about this I still have a lot to work to do. **

_"But then you would miss getting your present" a voice said._

Cecilia looked up at who was talking to her this time her head tilted upwards tears still running down her face and a man stood in all black with a red tie and mask matching hers. She moved her wobbly legs as she stood up and looked at him. The man smiled and looked at her as he bent down drying her face.

"My little Cecilia" he whispered to her as her cleaned her face. Suddenly everything that she had been scared about disappeared as she forgot how to speak and just hugged him tightly crying in his arms. Sebastian let a smile grace his lips. "Come now no more tears we have a party to attend to" he said kissing her head as he picked her up.

Cecilia nodded to her she could not believe that this was happening "I got my wish I got you for Christmas" she whispered to him as he walked towards the stairs he smiled as he set her down and they walked down the steps the music had stop as they descended down the steps. Once they reached the bottom, the music began and the Father and daughter began to dance.

It was as if it was a fairytale, this was finally her happily ever after that was until the lights went out in the room. Everything went cold as if death itself was knocking on the manor door by now the manor had become empty other than those that lived there. Cecilia was pushed back behind Sebastian as he glared at the door. The Red eye girl looked to the door and what she saw scare her more than death.

Her mother.

"Honestly Sebastian if you wanted to celebrate Christmas then it is a family thing" Azul said as she straighten her bones cracking with each step she took. Her blood was dripping from her wounds as she looked at Cecilia.

"You ungrateful little piece of crap! I gave birth to you and put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me!" she yelled as she fired a spell at the girl. Sebastian flicked it away glaring at the woman.

"I believe you will be leaving us now." He said as he took a knife out as the women smirked.

"Would you really risk killing Cecilia too" she said suddenly behind Cecilia as she began to chock her the others in the house started to gather their weapons but were pushed back by a magic wall. "How much do you actually care about her if you waited eleven years to talk to her, to see her. " Azul asked as she tighten her grip.

Cecilia growled she had just enough about this it was time for her to let go of the past. Cecilia seal began to glow as she touched her mother's hands and began to burn them. The witches screams were loud and hurt her ears as she pushed her away and Cecilia pin her to the ground.

"Enough." She whispered "I will not have you ruin another thing in my life I won't I refuse to have you destroy my happiness!" she growled as she tighten her grip as the magic on the woman began to weaken and she began to cough up some blood. Cecilia did not let go she would not let go this time not until the woman was dead gone.

Sebastian went over and pealed her off and delivered the final blow so that it would be on his hands not hers. He held her close to his chest as he got read of the body but not before seeing the puppet strings that had been attacked to her soul. That is was what pissed him off.

A few hours later he had gotten things clean up and Cecilia to bed as he went outside seeing Raven there with Marissa curled up on her lap.

"Stay away from Cecilia both of you." He said to her.

Raven put a finger to her lip "You will wake Marissa up and after your daughter broke my toy Im too weak to attack now." She said standing up.

"I mean it Shellobeth. I will not have Cecilia be treated like shit because of you" he said her eyes darker than a stormy sky.

"I told you my name is Raven now and you just watch your steps you do not know what I might doo" she said to him standing up holding Marissa close.

"This is not the end of this is it Raven" he said glaring at the dark haired demoness.

"No my dear Sebastian it is just the beginning." She said disappearing.

Cecilia woke up afraid as she saw her father on the hill she went out "Papa" she called to her Father who turned around to smile at her.

"What are you doing little one it will be dawn soon." he said to her kissing her head as they walked back.

Cecilia put a bow on his shoulder hugging him "You are my present I got my father for Christmas"

**Merry Christmas too all and to all a hell of a night ****. **


End file.
